<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Week 2 Day 7 12:00 PM – 9:00 AM by krystannnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328553">Week 2 Day 7 12:00 PM – 9:00 AM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystannnn/pseuds/krystannnn'>krystannnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiveness, Can You Imagine? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Phillip dies, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, couples therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krystannnn/pseuds/krystannnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr &amp; Theodosia Burr Alston, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgiveness, Can You Imagine? [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/951507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Week 2 Day 7 12:00 PM – 9:00 AM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>12:00 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“To everything, there is a season, and a time to every purpose under the heaven: A time to be born, a time to die; a time to plant and a time to pluck up that which is planted; A time to kill, and a time to heal; a time to break down and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance…”</p><p> </p><p>Since Phillip’s death, Alex did what Eliza wanted and moved out of their brownstone in Harlem and was now in Yonkers. It was much quieter than the bustling streets of Harlem. Eliza liked the quiet, it gave her time to be alone with her thoughts. Eliza stared at her son’s casket as mourners placed a red rose on it. She didn’t even register when family and friends would grab her hand or kiss her cheek. She wasn’t even crying, she didn’t feel sad, she didn’t feel angry, she didn’t feel helpless, she was empty. All she felt was emptiness. Angelica and Peggy were by her side and Alex was consoling Angie and AJ. Alex was a mess, he was crying non-stop all morning. Theodosia sat beside her father she was crying into his shoulder he tried his hardest to be strong for the both of them but he too felt sadness for the Hamilton family. For Alex and Eliza to lose Phillip the way they did, was heartbreaking. He held Theodosia tighter when they hugged, he told her he loved her every time she left the house. It’s an unbearable and unimaginable type of pain. </p><p> </p><p>“a time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate; A time of war and a time of peace. God bless you.” The minister closed his Bible, he offered a sympathetic look to the family before stepping down. The funeral director stepped forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for that scripture reading Minister. We thank you all for coming out today. We pray that everyone is safe as they travel to the repast. We asked that you turn off your blinkers as we are no longer in a funeral procession, you have to obey all traffic laws.  Before we leave, I have a declaration to read from Columbia University.</p><p>‘We are deeply saddened by the untimely death of our fellow Lion, Phillip Hamilton, who was due to graduate next May. On behalf of the Faculty of the Columbia Law School, Mr. Hamilton will be awarded a posthumous degree at the May 2019 graduation.’</p><p> Thank you, everyone, and be blessed on your journey.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>9:00 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The repast was held at Washington’s New York estate in the Hamptons. Almost everyone who was at the funeral was there, even Thomas Jefferson paid his respects. Alex was talking to George and Lafayette, they were laughing about something Phillip did when he was younger.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember it was my first Christmas celebration as President and Phillip was five, I think I was talking to Aaron and Thomas. The next thing I know, Phillip had kicked Thomas Jefferson and he yelled ‘Pay your fucking taxes!’” The three men laughed, Alex was actually tearing up.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember that Eliza laid me out for that. She knew that he heard that from me. She made me talk to him about his language.” Alex chuckled. George smiled somberly</p><p> </p><p>“To Phillip,” George raised his glass, Lafayette and Alex followed suit and toasted to him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go check on Eliza, I’ll be back.” Alex went off to find his wife, she was sitting on the couch talking to Martha and Peggy.</p><p> </p><p>“Alexander, your wife is tired. She’s ready to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll get the kids—”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay Alex. I’ll take her home. You ready Eliza?” Eliza nodded her head. She stood up, she glanced at Alex like she wanted to say something. She stopped herself and just walked past him. Peggy looked at him and touched his shoulder before following her older sister. Alex took a seat next to Martha.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have the two of you not been speaking?” Martha questioned</p><p> </p><p>“Since Pip,” Alex choked up, he sighed before continuing “she won’t talk to me, she barely looks at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame her? You humiliated her and the family, her oldest child is gone, and to top it off, she’s pregnant. Her emotions are all over the place, give her space Alex.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have, I want to comfort her. I hear her crying at night, all I want to do is hold her. I want to talk to her, she doesn’t have to forgive me yet. I just want her to hear me out.” Martha patted Alex’s hand</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, when the time is right you’ll know and you can tell her whatever is on your heart.” Martha stood up and walked over to her husband.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>10:00 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, you want me to stay?” Peggy asked she was actually concerned for her sister. Not once did she cry today, she was in a daze the entire day.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’ll be okay.” Eliza insisted</p><p> </p><p>“Are you—”</p><p> </p><p>“Margarita! I said I’ll be okay. Can you leave me alone please?” Peggy nodded her head</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just let myself out.” Eliza didn’t even wait until Peggy was gone before walking to the kitchen. She saw dishes piled up in the sink and sighed heavily</p><p> </p><p>“I have to do everything myself.” She muttered to herself she started to place the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. She looked and saw a picture of Phillip and her from his high school graduation on the side of the refrigerator.  He was laughing as he picked up his mother from behind throwing her off guard, Alex caught that moment and it’s—was her favorite memory between her oldest and herself. She gently touched the picture, she smiled which turned into tears and that turned into rage. In frustration she threw the glass that was she was holding on the floor, she breathed heavily as she did the same with the other cups, plates, and whatever she could grab and threw it on the floor all the while tears were falling down her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>10:30 PM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alex and the kids were the last to leave the repast, when they arrived home he could tell they were both emotionally and physically drained. Alex looked at all the moving boxes that had yet to be unpacked. He groaned, he knew that sometime they would have to unpack the boxes. He should’ve had the movers unpack for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to bed guys—” A crash from the kitchen interrupted Alex. Alex slowly made his way to the kitchen with the kids following him when he turned the corner the sight in front of him broke his heart. Eliza was curled up on the floor crying her eyes out, there was broken glass everywhere. He could see blood on Eliza’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair, it’s not fair, it’s not fair.” Eliza kept repeating to herself as she sobbed </p><p> </p><p>“Mom?” AJ reached out but Angie pulled him back. He looked at his sister confused but she shook her head. Alex turned to his kids with a serious expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys go up to your rooms. Now.” Angie nodded and she led her and AJ upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Alex, rushed over and picked Eliza up bridal style and carried her out of the kitchen. He put her down and she hastily moved away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok?” Eliza continued to cry. She wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. For a moment he was frozen, this is the first type of contact he and Eliza had had ever since the affair came out. He accepted the hug and let his arms wrap around her and let her cry into his shoulder. Alex pulled away from the hug and looked at Eliza’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was putting some dishes away and I—” Alex grabbed her wrist and lead her to the bathroom. Eliza sat on the edge of the lid of the toilet. Alex took out the first aid kit.</p><p> </p><p>“May I?” Eliza nodded her head. Alex tended to Eliza’s cut. She winced when he cleaned it with some peroxide.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Alex mumbled</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Alex continued to clean her cut and carefully take the pieces of glass out. When he was sure all of the shards were removed and wrapped a bandage around her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“There, all done.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” They sat in an awkward silence before Eliza stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go clean up the mess.” Eliza turned to walk away Alex grabbed her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it.” Eliza nodded her head and went upstairs to the bedroom. Alex sighed heavily before he went to the kitchen and cleaned up the glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>12:00 AM</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After he made sure all of the shards of glass were cleaned up, he made his way upstairs. He checked on both Angie and AJ who were both fast asleep, they weren’t night owls like him. The only Hamilton who had inherited Alex’s trait was Phillip. Alex could remember many nights when they were both up typing away on their respective laptop. Sometimes when the father and son duo were stuck on something and they happened to be up at the same time, they would go out for a coffee run or just simply ride around on the town.  He walked past his bedroom he once shared with his wife and hesitated he really wanted to see if Eliza was okay after her breakdown. He reached for the doorknob but decided against it, it was at that moment the door opened to reveal Eliza in her nightgown.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex?” Alex throat went dry, had she known he was out there?</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you.” Alex blinked</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Eliza nodded her head, she opened the door wider and allowed Alex to walk in before closing it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>9:00 AM </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Early the next morning Eliza sat up in her bed as she looked at her husband. The memories of last night flooded her mind, the moaning, kissing, scratching, biting, the whispered “I love you”, she couldn't get them out of her and she probably shouldn’t have even let it get that far last night. She was using the bed sheet to cover her body, she felt very exposed and vulnerable. She shouldn’t have asked Alex to stay with her but, she really needed someone and she didn’t want to call her sisters. Alex is her husband, they’re just not speaking. As she stared at him all that kept flooding her mind was him and that grad student. They shared moments like these too that were only supposed to be for Eliza, but he stepped out on their vows and invited another woman in their bed. Even though they moved and got new furniture. She couldn’t erase the image. The thought of her legs wrapped around him, her nails clawing at his back, moaning his name, him moaning hers. Eliza tries not to think about it often but when she does, it makes her upset at him again for destroying years of marriage for a student. He started to stir and he slowly woke up. He yawned and turned over to look at Eliza.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning—”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to go.” Eliza’s bluntness caused Alex to blink in surprise, he sat up and looked at her confused</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to leave and hurry up so the kids don’t see you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eliza, but what about last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Last night wasn’t supposed to happen. So, you need to leave, you cannot stay here.” Eliza pleaded, Alex, sighed and used the other sheet to cover his lower body as he left the room. As soon as he stepped outside of the room Eliza slammed the door shut behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad?” Alex cursed under his breath, he saw AJ standing before him</p><p> </p><p>“Hey AJ, you okay buddy?” AJ shrugged his shoulders</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be alright. Why are you coming out Mom’s room? Is she okay after last night?” If it was one thing the Hamilton kids weren’t being dense was one of them, they were very intelligent and attentive. Alex knew that AJ knew why he was in Eliza’s room, he just wanted to see if he would tell the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“I slept in there last night and yes she’s fine, we’re all going to be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you guys getting back together?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know AJ, I don’t know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>